marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Supreme Intelligence (Earth-616)
Multitude, Intelligence Supreme | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Kree Empire, , | Relatives = Extreme Intelligence (genetic recipient) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hala, Kree-Lar, Moon, Manhattan, mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 25'0" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 272 tons | Weight2 = (Variable) | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = No hair | Hair2 = ; GreenCategory:Green Hair-colored tentacles serve as his hair | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Thick green tentacle-like fibers/coils for hair | CharRef = | Citizenship = Kree Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Ruler of the Kree Empire | Education = Programming from Kree Science Council, absorption of many minds | Origin = Amalgam of the Kree's greatest minds | PlaceOfBirth = Kree-Lar city, planet Hala, Pama system, Magellanic Cloud Galaxy | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four #65 | Death = Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 25 | HistoryText = Origin The Supreme Intelligence, also known as the Supremor, was created more than a million years ago by the extraterrestrial race known as the Kree to help them create a Cosmic Cube like the one that their enemies, the Skrulls, had once created. It is composed of the brains of the greatest Kree minds (thinkers, generals, philosophers, scientists and so on), removed upon their deaths and assimilated by the super-computer in a process called "Supremorization." Eventually the Intelligence developed a mind of its own and refused to create the cube knowing the dangers that could be wrought by an evolved Cosmic Cube, which was what had destroyed massive parts of the Skrull Empire. Despite this, it was allowed to continue to exist to serve the Kree with its wisdom. Its influence eventually grew to the point where it replaced the Kree government, although it has occasionally been deposed for periods of time. Most of the Kree are fanatically devoted to it, and its worship is an organized religion. Evolutionary Plans The Supremor realized long ago that the Kree had reached an evolutionary dead-end. Its main concern became to find a way to jump-start its race's evolution. Its manipulations of the human Rick Jones and the Kree hero Captain Mar-Vell were part of this process, especially since it was aware of the evolutionary potential of the human race, especially the Destiny Force, which it helped awaken in Rick Jones. It orchestrated events so that Jones and Mar-Vell had to share the power of the "Nega-Bands" and then, as the Supremor, challenged them in battle at the same time, intending to defeat them in time for their minds being ravaged by the Millennia Bloom, leaving them mindless soldiers which the intelligence would then have use to destroy Earth, so that no Earth human could ever arise with power matching its own, and absorb Jones's potential. These plans it had for Jones and Mar-Vell were foiled when Jones activated the Intelligence's ship's weapons systems to cause a solar flare from Hala. The Intelligence was forced to divert all of its energy into the planetary shields, leaving it and all of the Kree powerless and unconscious. Kree/Shi'ar War During the Operation Galactic Storm crossover the Supremor secretly arranged to have a "Nega-Bomb," a device producing a special kind of radiation gathered from the Negative Zone, detonated in the Kree Galaxy, hoping its energies would reactivate the Kree's genetic potential. But instead, in the process, thousands of millions of Kree were killed. This led a group of Avengers to decide to execute it for genocide, against the wishes of the rest of the team. Manhattan The Supreme Intelligence soon escaped after it possessed the minds of some SHIELD scientists and had its body taken to Manhattan, where it planned to explode another Nega-Bomb, this time in the sewers of Manhattan. The Supremor witnessed the first Kree mutation when it encountered one of the Kree Imperial Guard, Commando, who underwent his mutation when he sought to destroy the computer housing the Supreme Intelligence; however, it was this act that instead freed the Supremor, allowing it to return to the depths of space. Captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. However, the Supremor had not been truly destroyed. Prior to the destruction of its host computer, it beamed itself to an awaiting starship hidden from the conflict between the Kree and Shi'ar. This ship later was damaged and found by SHIELD, which captured the small computer the Supremor was now residing in. SHIELD kept the Supreme Intelligence on Luna, Earth's moon, for study, as the Supremor bided its time. The Kree Empire fell after the Kree-Shi'ar War, with the Kree Empire placed under the rule of the Shi'ar Imperium, ruled by Deathbird. The Kree Star Force were her enforcers, now turned into a branch of the Imperial Guard. The Supremor android on the Star Force acted as the Supreme Intelligence's spy into the workings of the remaining Kree Empire. Return to the Kree Empire The Supremor eventually reached the Kree Empire and had a new housing constructed for it, as it soon managed to obtain the Forever Crystal, a very powerful mystical artifact, from Kang the Conqueror and used it to advance the Kree's evolution, creating a supposedly new race, the Ruul. Through them, it manipulated the Intergalactic Council into turning against Earth, but the Avengers stopped its plans. Later on, the Intelligence got its wish for more genetic stock for the Kree, when some of the Inhuman tribes reunited with the regrowing Kree Empire. Combined with the Ruul and the mutated Kree, the Kree Empire would soon rise again after throwing off the shackles of the Shi'ar Empire. Annihilation After the universe was destroyed and recreated by Genis-Vell and Entropy, son of Eternity, the Kree race was restored to its original form. It was declared that the Supreme Intelligence was not in command of the Kree Empire, having been replaced by the merchant House of Fiyero. House Fiyero, in fact, placed the Supreme Intelligence in a state of "living death" and ruled the Kree without its consent. Ronan The Accuser was told by the being's caretakers that it longed for Ronan to return and set the Kree on the correct path against the Annihilation Wave. Realizing that there was nothing to be done to restore the creature to life, Ronan instead shattered the tank and left it to die rather than live in pain, after deposing House Fiyero for their treachery. Nonetheless, the spirit of the Supreme Intelligence lived on. With the Phalanx slowly assimilating the Kree Imperium world by world, it had to act. It telepathically called to Phyla-Vell, the most recent Quasar, urging her to seek out the "savior" of the Kree. The savior proved to be Adam Warlock, though his awakening was premature. On Hala, the Phalanx tried to resurrect the Supreme Intelligence's body. This sent a mental echo through space that would assimilate all Kree. Wraith foiled this plan. With the killing of the Supremor, the Kree Empire would fall under the stewardship of Ronan and eventually the rulership of the Royal Family of Inhumans, who would lead the Kree into a war with the Shi'ar and their mad emperor, Vulcan. War of Four Cities The Intelligence was resuscitated using a seed hidden within Ronan's universal weapon staff and two rogue alternate dimension Reed Richards. It then proceeded to order the extermination of Earth for its link to Black Bolt and the Universal Inhumans. AvX The Supremor was psychically controlled to act as a mouth piece by Minister Marvel, a nephew of Captain Mar-Vell and a devote of the Phoenix Force. Infinity While initially helpful with the Galactic Council's efforts to halt the march of the Builders, once the Kree homeworld was taken, the Intelligence commanded its people to surrender. After Ronan and his Accuser corps fractured away to continue the battle, the Supremor gave them blanket amnesty upon the success of the campaign. Destruction of Hala and the Supremor With the resurgence of the Black Vortex, a powerful item capable of unleashing the cosmic potential of whoever used it, the Kree attempted to destroy it. The Supreme Intelligence sent Ronan and the Accuser Corps to take it from their current possessors, the cosmically-enhanced Gamora, Beast, and Angel. In retaliation, the three cosmically-enhanced beings assaulted Hala. The Accuser Corps tried to fight off their attackers, but were notably overpowered. After being denied permission by the Supreme Intelligence to use the power of the Black Vortex to fight back, Ronan The Accuser disobeyed him and submitted to its power, ensuring a successful defense for the Kree homeworld and forcing Gamora, the Beast, and the Angel to flee after the latter was knocked down. Once the dust settled, the Kree attempted to get rid of the Black Vortex once more. However, they were attacked by Mister Knife and the Slaughter Lords, another party interested in the Vortex. Taking advantage of the state of frailty in which Hala was left, he used all the firepower of his flying fortress to destroy the planet. The Supreme Intelligence demanded its Accuser Corps to escape, while it itself remained in Hala and was destroyed. When an expedition to Hala led by Marvel Boy and composed of numerous members of the Inhuman Royal Family reached its destination, Marvel Boy planted the seed of the We-Plex Supreme Intelligence System from his native universe in the Supremor's remains. The resulting process ended in the resurrection of the Plex Intelligence, with the absorbed material from the other Supreme Intelligence. | Powers = Despite being basically immobile, the Intelligence possesses all known psionic powers, such as telepathy, telekinesis, cosmic awareness, sensory link, postcognition, precognition etc. The Supremor is also capable of manipulating energy and matter, as well as create up to three android servitors that act as its eyes and ears when away from itself. These androids, called Supremor also, possess some degree of independence when created, but are totally loyal to the Supremor. It usually projects images of itself across space, cyberspace and even into the astral planes, in the form of a huge, amorphous, greenish, humanoid face, with tentacle-like "hair," to communicate with its agents scattered across the cosmos. It has even assumed the form of an orange-dragon with a green-skinned octopus as its head, called the Multitude. Its power was only further enhanced when it later merged with an inert Cosmic Cube, which now serves as its true housing, kept in a separate room from the organic computer facade it created to fool would-be assassins. Upon assuming its new housing, the Supremor was now able to control reality within a limited distance of itself, as well as able to open up portals between dimensions, most notably the Astral Plane and the dimension of Death. | Abilities = * Super-Genius Intelligence: | Strength = | Weaknesses = Its physical body is linked to its holding tank; the destruction of this tank can in turn lead to the destruction of the Intelligence. | Equipment = Cosmic Cube | Transportation = Astral Projection | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Supreme Intelligence | Links = }} Category:Kree Experiment Category:Telepaths Category:Precogs Category:Psychometry Category:Telekinesis Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Teleporters Category:Duplication Category:Kree Technology Category:Computer Systems Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Cyborgs Category:Destiny War Participants Category:Kree Religions Category:Virtual Immortals